Soon After - SYOC
by NoobInArmour
Summary: AU. After Percy gets resurrected by Chaos, he's supposed to get awesome powers, right? Nope. Instead, he finds out that his best friend had died, a trigger-happy child of Zeus as a partner, suicidal missions as training, a crazy team full of similarly crazy people, and worse of all, he found out that he might be the cause for the next Giant War. PercyXZoe


**Hey! So this is just a small something that had been in my head for quite some time now, and I just had to get it out, and so here it is.**

**It's something similar to a Chaos story, and before you click onto another story, but with your own original characters inside. Weee~!**

**Percy's not gonna be some OP half-immortal that gained his power boost from Chaos because she needed him, my story is going to be more unique than that. **

**All I need to continue on with this story is for you guys to send in some OCs, there's no limit to how many you can send (but it would be best if you guys thought about the other people who want their characters to be chosen), and there's also no limit to the amount of OCs that I'm gonna add into this story, so just feel free to send in as much as you want. At least, not _yet_.**

**The top few will be the main characters, along with Percy while the others will be minor characters in the Camps (both Roman and Greek) and maybe in the army (you know, the Chaos one...)**

**So that's how the story's gonna be like for now. Please be as creative as possible for your OCs, and try not to make many children of Big 3s, or make too them too OverPowered, that'll just make me want to choose them less. **

**General Rules: **

**1) If you're sending in your characters through PM, put the subject as PJaO: Insert Character Name Here**

**1.5) OCs sent in through _Reviews_ are also encouraged; I never did say I wouldn't accept them, did I?**

**2) Remember to give thy character flaws, no one is perfect, even perfection in imperfection itself. **

**3)Try to fill out every section of the form**

**4) There's also a Roman camp, so try not to focus too much on the Greeks**

**5) This is a Chaos story, so be creative - make them a weird alien hybrid, some lesbian, or a child from another mythology, just don't make them OP. **

**Form:**

_**Full Name:**_

_**Nickname (if he/she has one):**_

_**Age:**_

_**Looks (include defining features and whatnots, about 5-7 sentences):**_

_**Nationality:**_

_**Personality (7-10 sentences):**_

_**Family:**_

_**Opinion on the Gods and fellow comrades: **_

_**How did he/she join Chaos' army:**_

_**History:**_

_**Hobbies:**_

_**Style of attack:**_

_**Magical Items (Optional):**_

_**Demigod Abilities:**_

_**Fatal Flaw:**_

_**Strengths:**_

_**Weaknesses:**_

_**Secrets?: **_

_**Preference on people:**_

_**People they would hate more/wouldn't get along well with:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Ideas for character/story:**_

_**Romance (if yes, include possible attractions?):**_

_**Examples of dialogue (at least 4):**_

_**Anything else?: **_

**So this is just going to be a small prologue for the story, enjoy~**

* * *

><p>As Percy Jackson laid on his bed, staring at the midnight blue ceiling without actually looking at it, his mind decided to do some wandering.<p>

Slowly, without any intention of doing so, they fell on a certain day, a few years ago.

He slapped a hand over his eyes in attempt to distract himself, and yet, his mental eye was able to conjure up the images he pressed furthest in his mind.

Slowly, he could taste the metallic scent of blood against his tongue, the loud clangs of Celestial Bronze against iron that slammed through his ear drums, the images of many of his friends feeling against the blade of the monsters.

If he opened his eyes, Percy could swear that he would see them looking at him with hope-filled eyes, almost as if he was able to right their deaths as long as he stood.

He wanted to scream at them, to get rid of the pressure that pressed against his chest, threatening to explode.

He hated that they treated him as though he had enough power to wipe out a single army with a single flick of his wrist, that they looked up to him, and hid behind his form as he lead them.

Just because of the thought that he might be leading them to their deaths instead.

And yet their eyes still followed him, peering deep into his soul.

But he was able to forget. Able to move because they were covered up by a larger guilt.

A promise made to protect her forever always came back to haunt him. No matter where he went, no matter how much he tried to right himself, it always came back. _Always_.

Percy could still remember how her hands had slipped from his reach, just that small fraction of a minute that caused her life.

He tried to focus on the fighting, forcing his eyes on the monsters that threatened to overthrow him, but that small nagging behind his skull refused to let him do so.

When the last of the reptilian monsters had fallen, he let himself turn. His eyes flickered over the many heads barely seen in the sea of the masses.

But he could recognise the dirty blonde hair from a mile away. He almost grinned.

He let himself relax from a small moment, running a hand through his hair to stop his fringe from disrupting his concentration while he tried to catch her attention.

_And catch it he did._

It was obvious enough that she was tired - the way her storm grey eyes seemed to droop a little, but they sparkled to life as they reached his.

Nothing seemed to matter form the small second, then the ominous figure of Laistrygonian Giant; in its hand was a spiked club, the once glinting metal was now coated in blood.

His eyes widened; he tried to signal to her, to tell her to turn around, to do something, but then something struck his back.

He had gasped in pain, the metallic feel of the sword against his ribs.

And then darkness.

Percy forced his eyes tighter as tears threatened to spill. The pain in his chest expanded once more; he felt like curling up into a ball, falling asleep forever.

But before he could even reach that moment of pure relaxation, someone knocked on the door.

A voice came through, but he ignored it; it was too muffled for him to hear either way.

His body shifted to a more comfortable position, but the thick blanket refused to move from his head, and Percy was honestly glad for the extra darkness.

Then he was well-aware of someone beside him. A with a forceful yank of his blanket, light was able to filter back into his eyes.

Percy blinked like a newborn infant. "What? I don't have any time for your childish antics." He snapped irritably.

His eyes finally settled on the figure in front of him, a girl with tea-brown hair that was tied into a loose ponytail. Her similarly coloured brown eyes flashed with annoyance.

A small crackle of electricity escaped her bangs, causing it to flutter in unseen lips tightened into a thin line. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to, you bastard! Take this!"

With that, Percy Jackson was once again denied his long required sleep thanks to a certain trigger-happy demi-god.

* * *

><p><strong>Send in your OCs now~<strong>


End file.
